Broken Frames
by green eyed kittykat
Summary: Ginny is 19 and the war has destroyed the life she had planned to live, now a friend will bring her news that could make lost dreams become reality again. i don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman stood outside a crumbling building. The building was ordinary, but the woman was not. She had an unusual color of hair, it was an auburn red with dark black and light blond streaks, wore unusual clothes, a long black robe with a dark purple cloak, and she had a unusual natural beauty about her. Why she was here, even she didn't know. 'What's the point of reliving old, dead memories?' She walked through the ruins of the building touching tabletops and smiling at memories unseen by anyone but her. As she came to what would have been a bedroom, she picked up a broken picture frame. A sigh escaped her pink lips, "Oh my beloved, nothing is how we planned it. My life is nothing, thanks to the war. I have no career and no life. Most of my friends are either married, have moved away, or were lost in the final battle. You are gone and I cannot follow in your footsteps, not anymore. You saved my life so many times when we were at Hogwarts, and I never realized how much I loved you…" A sudden loud crack startled the young woman. She spun around to see a man about her age standing behind her. He was wearing expensive black clothes and had jet black hair.

"I'm surprised you came back her." His voice was deep and rich.

"I can't keep myself away." Her musical voice trembled as she wiped the ashes off the picture frame. "The war broke my spirit, took my fiancée and destroyed the home we were going to build our lives in, yet I can no more forget about it and walk away than I could walk away from myself. It's a part of me."

"I understand, I lost all my family and many of the people I could actually call friends. But I have something to tell you, and I think you should sit down."

"My dear friend, where can I sit, on the ash cover floor?"

"Lets go back to your apartment, I have someone staying at mine."

"Alright." And with a crack, they were both gone."


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived at her apartment first, her companion a breath behind her. The room they were in was a small living room with a couch and some comfortable chairs and a small table. The kitchen was just off the living room and there were two bedrooms and an office down the hallway. It was a simple apartment that her and her roommate lived comfortably in.

"So what's this all about?"

"Ginny, my dear friend, we need to talk about the night of the last battle." 19 year old Ginny Weasley sat in her favorite chair by the lit fireplace and stared at her friend of 4 years. Blaise Zabini returned her stare. He hated to see the sad look in his dear friends face. She was so happy 3 years ago, and then the last battle took place.

"Why Blaise, I've talked about enough. Every time I go home mum always wants me to talk about it. I'm done with talking, I want to get on with my life, work on getting my career restarted."

"Gin, listen to me, I need to know what happened to him. I found some things out and I need your help to piece the puzzle together."

"Found some things out? About him? What is it?" the words blurred as they came out in a rush. 'What could Blaise have found, there's no big mystery of what happened, he died. He disappeared forever. He left me.' Ginny couldn't think straight, the only thing in her mind was the thought of her beloved's icy eyes.

"Ginny what happened the night the Dark Lord was killed. What happened to him?"

Ginny closed her eyes as she recalled that night. The scene was fresh in her mind, as if it had only happened yesterday, not 3 ½ years ago. " A bunch of us went out to Hogsmeade during the weekend. It was my 6th year. I walked down with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville. We were walking down the lane when it suddenly got really dark and really cold. It was as dark as night, and as cold as winter, but this happened in the summertime.

"Harry what's going on?" Luna said, her normally dreamy voice gone was filled with fright.

"I don't know Luna, but my scar's hurting like mad." Suddenly Ginny let out a scream.

"Ginny?" Ron yelled

"Leave me alone, Go away!" Ginny screamed, her voice filled with fear.

"Ginny, what is it?" Harry yelled. The answer made them all shiver with fear.

"Death Eaters!"

"I can't remember everything that happened next, I know Luna ran back to the castle to get help. But after that I don't remember a lot. There were so many death eaters there, we were up against at least 10 each. But soon we had students and teachers there with us. I remember the first one to fall, it was Susan Bones. Bellatrix Lestrange took her out, but McGonagall got Bella. I remember Harry battling Snape, and then I saw Harry looking for Voldemort. I only saw pieces of that battle, being busy fighting for my life. By that time there were bodies all over the ground. I tripped over one and landed hard on the ground. Then Lucius Malfoy was standing over me. He told me to prepare to die, and that I was going to die in the dirt where I belonged. Then I heard someone shout the killing curse and Lucius fell to the ground. Draco was the one to fire that curse. He came up t o me and picked me up off the ground. I couldn't walk; the fall had broken my ankle. Draco carried me to a safe stop and set me down. He stayed with me for a few moments.

"Ginny, stay here, that way I know you're safe."

"Draco, my family and friends are out there, I can't stay here and hide!"

"Please Gin, I can't think straight to keep myself alive if I know your out there in danger."

"Fine, I can't do much anyway. But before you leave, I have to say this. Draco, I have had the most amazing time with you, I've been so happy, and I don't want to loose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny, I've never felt this way about any girl. All the girls I was with before, they were just flings, toys to pass the time, but you Ginny, you are more. You are a flower, a jewel, the gem of my life. I love you Ginny Weasley, and I want to be with you all my life. If we make it through this day, will you be my wife?"

"He gave me a family heirloom ring and then went back to the battle. I watched from where I was and fired as many curses as I could, using the rock I was behind as a shield. I saw Harry fall, and then pick up the fallen Neville's wand when his was broken. I saw him shout the killing curse. And then I saw a Death Eater standing behind Draco pointing his wand at him, I screamed, right when Harry's curse hit Voldemort. The Dark Lord fell in a cloud of smoke, and then the darkness that had fallen was lifted. Despite my broken ankle I ran to where Draco had been, but I could not find him. I searched for over an hour, but we never found his body, but we did find his wand and the necklace I had given him for his birthday. They were with the death eater who I had seen behind him. It was Pansy. She said when she saw me, if she couldn't have Draco, then no would." The tears were pouring down Ginny's face as she finished. She could say no more.

"Hmmm." Blaise was now deep in thought. "Do you want anything, I can get you some coffee or ice cream or something. Wait, I know. I'll make you my famous hot chocolate with a candy stick. That always made you feel better when we were in Hogwarts." Ever since Blaise had found Ginny curled up in a deserted classroom sobbing because she caught Harry cheating on her with Luna they'd been close friends. Blaise was probably one of the only people who knew how to cheer Ginny up. After Ginny had stopped crying and had her hot chocolate, she curled up on the couch and fell asleep. Blaise tucked a blanket around her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Gin." And with a crack, Ginny was left asleep on her couch in an empty apartment, while a pacing blond awaited the return of his best friend.

Authors Note: Review! I want to know what you think. And since I haven't put it before, I DON"T OWN IT :tear: oh well. Thanks to J.K. for letting us write stories about her amazing characters


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise got to his apartment and went straight to his study. He sat down in his leather office chair and put his head in his hands. He hated asking Ginny to relive that horrible night, but he had to hear her story, he had to see if the pieces of the puzzle fit together. Three days ago he got the oddest call of his life.

Blaise was in his office at the Ministry, filing some paperwork, when his secretary came in.

"You have a visitor, Sir." She said quietly, being rather intimidated by the cold slytherin.

"Who is it?" Blaise barked, "I'm a busy man." He still enjoyed making people like her squirm.

"Umm, he wouldn't give me a name, Sir, but he said he's an old friend."

"Fine, send him in." She shut the door quietly. It opened again shortly after but Blaise didn't look up. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time made him drop the papers he was looking through.

"Long time no see B."

When Draco had walked into his office that day, Blaise was in shock. He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that his best friend who was supposedly dead was standing right in front of him. On questioning Draco, all Blaise found out was that Draco was alive and needed a place to stay. Blaise gladly offered him apartment and that's about all that was said that first day. The next day, yesterday, Blaise didn't have to work so he and Draco spent the day talking. All Draco wanted to know was what was going on with Ginny. He only told Blaise bits of what happened the day the Dark Lord fell. He said a friend saved his life but he had to go into hiding. He wouldn't say who, and he wouldn't say why. Now that he was home Blaise didn't know what to do. He and Draco where always completely honest with each other in Hogwarts, but now Draco was keeping secrets from him. The door to his study opened with a creak.

"Blaise?" Draco's voice was cautious.

"Ya?"

"You went to go see Ginny." It was a statement, not a question.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I know you. So, what did she say? Is she glad I'm back?"

"I didn't tell her." Blaise waited for the explosion.

"WHAT? You didn't tell her? Why not?" Draco was livid, how could Blaise do this to him.

"Drake, calm down, let me explain." Blaise's voise was as cool as water. "Sit down and we can talk." Draco reluctantly sat down. "She's been through hell, she's not over what happened. She wants to move on, work on her career, get on with life. How would she feel knowing you've been alive all this time and you haven't even tried to see her?"

"I've seen her. All those days in hiding, every second she was on my mind. Those times I was wandering around, I'd see her, I'd see how happy she was. I was afraid Blaise, afraid. What if she'd moved on, what if she didn't love me anymore. I couldn't stand not having her love. When I was first let out, I went to her office, they told me she wasn't there. So I came to you. I didn't know where else to look for her. Her parents never knew about us, they would just stare at me and tell me to go away. I came to you. I knew you would understand and you of all people would know where I would find her." Draco had unshed tears in his eyes. "Please Blaise, please help me back into her heart."

Author note: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I love hearing your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Blaise the rest of the day talking about what to do with the whole situation. They soon had the perfect plan and were all ready making calls to put it into action. The next morning Ginny woke up late to a wake up call, literaly.

:RING:

"mmm, go way." Ginny mumbled to the phone, it didn't listen.

:RING:

"Go way."

:RING:

"Fine you stupid phone…Hello...Hi Herm…I'm ok…I guess I can meet you for lunch…sure…the café around the corner…I'll be there…bye." Ginny hung up the phone and went to take a hot shower. Hot showers were what helped relax her during the hard times when she lost Draco. Thinking about those times made tears come back to Ginny's eyes. 'So much has changed.' Ginny wiped her tears and quickly finished her shower. She got dressed in a pair of jeans and a fashionable torn up black tank top and went to the small café that was just around the corner from her building. She got a small table outside and waited. She was half way through the first chapter of a book she had picked up off the shelf on her way out when Hermione flopped into the seat cross from her.

"Hey Gin, how's it going?"

"Hi Hermione, I'm ok. I waited till you go here to order." After ordering sandwiches and drinks the two young women got to talking about literature and Hermione's wedding plans. Her and Ron had got engaged several months earlier so Ginny was helping Hermione plan the wedding. As they were paying their waiter came over with a single red rose and placed it in front of Ginny.

"For you, from an anonymous costumer."

"Ginny!" Hermione said excitedly, "You have an admirer. I wonder who it is."

"The young man had a cloak hiding his face and left moments after he gave me orders to give this to 'the pretty red head in black'." The waiter said slowly, not sure if he should mention the 5 galleons he had been handed.

"Thank you, and here's your tip." Ginny handed him the money and her and Hermione went across the street to a small park. They sat down on a bench by a small duck pond and watched the baby duckies follow there mother.

"So how's the job search going Gin?"

"Not so good. No one wants an amateur photographer working in their magazine's or papers. I still have the office job, but being a secretary isn't everything. I want to be artistic to."

"Hmmm, well I might have a photography job for you. I want you to take my wedding pictures for one, but the magazine I write for is doing a big article on the Order's spies. Our normal photographer is away because her daughter had chicken pox. Will you do it, please?" Hermione's face showed that she sincerely wanted Ginny to get this job.

"I don't know Herm, that would bring up lots of memories. Can I think about it and let you know later?"

"Sure. Just let me know in the next day or two."

"Sure thing. Now I have to get some shopping done. See you later."

As soon as Ginny was out of site Hermione picked up her cell phone and called Blaise. "Blaise, it worked."


	5. Chapter 5

Draco had lost is breath at the sight of Ginny. Watching her read, the way the wind blew her dyed hair, it brought back so many memories. . .

"Draco, stop tickling me!" Ginny squealed. Her and Draco were on the ground at Hogwats, their school robes in a pile on the ground, both in casual clothing. Ginny's face was red and she was out of breath. Her hair, then it's natural reddish auburn, was coming out of it's ponytail.

"Sorry Gin, I couldn't help it. You just looked so tickable right then." Draco said with a smirk. He got up and offered his hand to Ginny. "Here, I'll help you up." Ginny immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"I want to stay out here." She pouted. "It's the perfect autumn day, it's not too cold, and there's only a light breeze."

"Fine, but if your brother catches us on his way back to the castle, don't blame me." Draco said as he caught a falling leaf in his hand. They just lay in silence on the ground for a long time, just enjoying each others company.

It soon started getting cold. "Come on Gin, its cold lets go get some hot chocolate or something warm."

"Ok." As Draco helped Ginny up she tripped and fell into his arms.

"You did that on purpose." Draco stated, pulling her closer.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Ginny whispered in his ear. Her breath was warm compared to the cool air around them. "Are you sorry I did?" She asked quietly as she her head fell down, ashamed of the feelings she was having for this boy who was her brother enemy.

"No." Draco answered as he lifter her chin up with his finger. "And I won't be sorry for this either." And he placed a sweet kiss on her lips…

Draco smiled at the memory of their first kiss. How he had missed her, and now she was only a few feet away. He wanted so badly to just run up to her and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't, he had a job to do. After he left the café, he want back to Blaize's. Blaize was on the phone when he got there, so he sat in a chair and listened."

"What did she say?. . . I hope you're right, because if she doesn't agree, the plan might not work right. . . . I trust your judgment. . . . alright, so you know what to do? . . . good. . . . I'll talk to you later. . . . bye." Blaise hung up the phone and turned to Draco. "Back I see. Well it sounds like the plan's working. Hermione did a great job. Did everything go ok with you?"

"I guess. I need to get another rose sent to her office, but I think I'll wait a day or two."

"Great. Now we need to figure out how to work on the next part. Who all would be willing to talk about spying. Snape would, I will, and maybe we can get Lupin and Hagrid. I may be able to get some of the other to, but I'm not sure."

"Fine, just as long as I'm last."

"You will be. Now I have so more phone calls to make."

"Alright, I think I'll go for a walk."

"Ok, later."

As Blaize was picking up the phone again, Draco silently closed the door. "I think I'm gonna go have a visit with mother."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was soon sitting down with his mother to eat. He hadn't seen his mother since before the last battle. It was great to finally sit down with her and discuss everything. They had never been able to talk freely like this when he was at Hogwarts. His father ruled over them both and his mother had loved and feared him since before he was born. His father had not always been evil. He had truly loved his mother at first, but he soon found another love, the dark arts, and Narcissa soon became another of Lucius many possessions. Now they just sat at a small table and talked and had tea. Draco explained everything that had happened to him since the battle. How Snape and Pansy saved his life. His fathers friends wanted him dead, so they staged his death and helped hid him. He had stayed hidden until all the death eaters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban. Then he had wondered the wizarding world for a few months, laying low and finding out what was going on. And when a small story about Head Auror, Ron Weasley getting engaged to journalist Hermione Granger was in the paper Draco found out that Ginny Weasley was taking their wedding pictures and was still single. He also talked of his life at Hogarts and what all had happened to him after he had run away and got his own house during the summer after his 6th year. After talking for most of the afternoon Draco decided it was time to go back to Blaize's. He said his goodbyes and was gone with a crack.

Two days later Ginny was at the office filing papers when another rose came for her. She put it in a small vase on her desk and then finished the paperwork. During her lunch break she walked to Hermione's office two floors above the one she worked on. Her and Hermione spent their break talking about the rose's and working on wedding plans. This continued ever day for almost two weeks. One day in the second week Hermione reminded Ginny of the article they were doing.

"We're interviewing them all at Hogwarts in two days. That will give you enough time to get things together at the house. I'd like to leave tomorrow. You can leave to go home and get ready after we finish eating and don't worry about things down stairs in the office, I've taken care of it all."

"But Hermione, I have things that need to be done." Ginny protested. There were papers to file and reports that need revised and copied. She absolutely couldn't leave in two days. "How long will we be gone? Because I have a lot that needs done."

"We'll be there for about a week." Hermione said patiently, she knew how devoted Ginny was to work.

"A WEEK! A whole week away from work.! Hermione I can't, there's no way I'll be aloud to." Ginny didn't know what to think. It would be nice to get out and take pictures, plus she would get a break from all the secretary work. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Fine." Ginny knew there was no arguing with Hermione.

"Ok, and remember I've taken care of it." Leave it to Hermione to think of everything. So with that and a goodbye to Hermione, Ginny cleared her lunch trash and then went home to pack.

author's note: thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love hearing how people feel about my story. Hope you enjoy. And since I feel I need to say it again. I really don't own these characters :tear:.


	7. Chapter 7

:Authors Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I love hearing what you think. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals and then traveling during vacation. Hope you enjoy.

It was like being back in school again. Ginny and Hermione were sitting chatting in there own compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It was so nice to be out of the office. They soon pulled into the station and got into the carriage that waited for them. Walking up the steps to the school brought so many memoried back to Ginny. She remembered the first time she went up the steps, and the last time. . .

Ginny was dressed in a black robe and cloak, it was a warm day, only a few days after that fateful attack. She was sitting on last step of the stairs and had her knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and too many tears. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing a little ways away talking quietly and constantly looking at Ginny with looks of concern. When Hermione walked over to give her a hug, Ginny pushed her away.

"Don't even try to comfort me Hermione, I don't want your pity."

"Ginny, we're worried about you, you haven't slept in days and have barely said three sentences. We understand that your hurting…"

"Don't even talk about understand what I'm going through!"

"We were there to, Gin." Harry said quietly. "We know what it was like."

"Shut up Harry. You don't know what it's like, you don't know how I feel, what I'm going through. I lost everything. You all still have each other…

Ginny wiped a tear from her eye. That had been the hardest day of her life. Her family found out in the coming days about her a Draco and she had to start letting go. She went to his house once, and when she saw the damage the death eaters had done to it, she had to leave. She went back to the house on Draco's birthday to leave flowers. And now she was back at the school where it all started. Hermione gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. As they got to the top step the great doors opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out to great them.

"It's good to see you two ladies back here again. Your guests are here and are all settled in, if you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms." The girl's old teacher led them through the castle that was Hogwarts. The followed the familiar her through the familiar hallways and stairs and up to the Head Girls common room.

"The dormitory is empty as it is summer, so there will be no disruptions. We have accommodated the dormitory for the two of you and added an extra bed so you may share the room. I have some other things to attend to so I'll leave you to unpack. Would you like to join the other guests for dinner in the great hall, or would you prefer a tray to be sent up to you?"

"Lets have it sent up so we can discuss a schedule and some other stuff. Is that ok with you Gin?" Trust Hermione to take charge.

"Sure. That sounds great." And that's what happened. Ginny and Hermione stayed up in there room talked business while while five wizards and a witch sat down and enjoyed dinner in the great hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to those who reviewed. I love hearing your opinion. Sorry it's been so long. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything. Cheers

The next afternoon after Hermione sent schedules to the other guests they headed to the Room of Requirements and found that is was turned into a nice comfortable room with cushioned chairs and a homely fire blazing in the fireplace. Ginny got her camera loaded and cleaned the lens and get up her tripod as Hermione got her parchment out and found her favorite quill, a normal feather one that Ron gotten her for Christmas that last winter.

"So who all are we interviewing, you never told me everyone who was coming." Ginny asked as she closed her camera bag.

"Snape, Hagrid, Lupin, and a few more, I think. I'm not completely sure. I sent everything to Remus, he said he'd handle it." Ginny was about to reply when the first interviewer came in.

"Speak of the Devil" Hermione said with a laugh as her and Ginny hugged their old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Once the hugs and hellos were said, the decided to get to business.

"What should we do first, pictures or interview?" Lupin asked as a house elf brought a tea tray up to the room.

"Lets kill two birds with one stone." Hermione said with a laugh. "You and I will talk while Gin takes pictures." And that's what they did. Soon and hour had past and Lupin decided that someone else should have a turn. He left with hugs and soon the next interviewer came into the door, but got stuck. Hermione and Ginny rushed to help Hagrid get through the door. They went through the same routine, taking pictures, having tea while asking questions. In a few hours time, Snape and Tonks had also been interviewed. As Tonk's was leaving, the door she was about to open flew open causing the pink haired woman to fall flat on her face as Blaize Zabini casually strolled around Tonks and sat in a chair. "Hey Gin Gin, I'm here for my close up." Blaize said as Tonks got up, waved to the girls and left the room, closing the door quietly. Ginny quickly hugged Blaize and then went about positioning lights and telling Blaize to act natural and have fun. As She started taking pictures Hermione started asking questions. Once Blaize's interview was finished, Ginny collapsed into a chair.

"Are we almost done Herms, I'm starting to get hungry, it's almost dinner time."

"Only one more person left, he should be here any minute." Hermione answered. Ginny was getting a cup of tea as the door opened again. She turned around and promptly dropped her cup. "Oh my gosh."


	9. Chapter 9

Tears streamed down Ginny's face as she stared at Draco. He looked so much older than he should. His face had several worry wrinkles and his eyes didn't light up like they use to. He quickly strolled across the room and pulled Ginny into a tight embrace. She pushed him away, unshed tears in her eyes. She looked so hurt, Draco was taken aback. Then the storm hit.

"You've been alive all this time and never even tried to contact me!" the tears of joy, pain and frustration poured as Ginny unleashed her wrath on the love of her life. "You could have had the decency to send on owl or something, you are so self centered, you aristocratic jerk! I went through all that time in pain, wanting to die, because you weren't there to save me, and all along you were alive, just sitting around bidding your time!"

"Now wait a second Gin." Draco tried to say. He had to explain, this wasn't the loving welcome he had expected.

"No you wait a second Draco Lucius Malfoy. I don't want to hear why you didn't bother to even tell your fiancée you were alive. I don't want to hear your excuse. I thought you were a different person, but I guess I was wrong. You're still the same egotistic, self centered, stuck up jerk you where in school!" and with a swish of her robe, Ginny turned on her heel and walked out the door. Draco winced as the door slammed shut. He turned to address Hermione. "That could have gone better," he said with a forced smirk.

"Don't worry Draco, she'll come around. She's just shocked, give her time, romanticize her, and she'll be back to herself." Hermione smiled. This man before her was not the young boy who had teased her at school; he was a caring, loving man. "Why don't we go down to the Great Hall and get some dinner. Then we can figure out what to do about Gin."

"Always the voice of reason, eh Granger, I mean Hermione." Draco said with a small smile. "Some old habits are hard to break."

"That they are ferret, that they are." Hermione chuckled as she opened the door and walked with Draco down to dinner.

Up in the Head Girls room Ginny was crying uncontrollably and flinging everything she could lift against the wall. "How could he do this to me! I thought he loved me, how could I be so stupid. Why didn't I move on, I could be in a serious relationship right now if I wanted to, but I held back, WHY, because of that self centered prick!"

CRASH

There want the last picture she had of her and Draco, taken at a Christmas party the winter before the attack…

Ginny was dressed in a green and black plaid skirt with a tight black sweater. She had knee high black boots with black fur trim at the top. Draco was wearing black slack and a tight green sweater. They were a stunning pair as they entered the tower that the 'secret' party was being held at. The music was loud and the drinks were plenty. Everyone was having a great time. Colin came over when Ginny and Draco were taking a break from dancing and sitting by a window. "Gin, the lighting from the moon is awesome, can I please take your picture." Colin asked excitedly. He was more into the art of photography than being Harry Potter's personal paparazzi nowadays.

"Fine Colin, whatever, as long as Drake's in the picture too."

"OK" CLICK

Ginny remembered that night well. When she looked at that picture she remembered the feeling of her skin being on fire as Draco slowly kissed her. A blush crept on to Ginny's check and a sigh escaped from her lips. A small smile was on her face. Maybe she should talk to Draco, maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: sorry that it's taken so long to get these last chapters up. Hope you enjoy, please review. I love comments.

Draco stood with Ginny by his side by the lake on the Hogwarts Grounds. A photographer was snapping photo after photo.

"Now look at each other. You just got married you love each other. I want to see that love." The newlywed couple turned towards each other and look into each others eyes. Without warning Draco pulled Ginny close and kissed her. He remembered when he held her close a year ago…

Draco received an owl while he sat at dinner. He read the small piece of parchment slowly, twice. He then jumped out of his chair and ran out of the hall. As the chair crashed to the floor everyone looked around questionably.

Ginny was by the lake. The crescent moon made her easy to spot. Draco approached wearily, not sure if Ginny was still mad at her. "Gin?"

"Draco, I'm so sorry!" Tears streamed down Ginny's face as she flung herself at Draco. He held her tightly untill she stopped crying.

"Are you still mad at me Gin?"

"No, I was upset, I'm sor." Ginny was stopped mid-sentence by Draco's lips on hers. After a long kiss, Draco got down on one knee.

"Ginny Weasley, I'm sorry I disappeared and didn't tell you I was alive. I'm sorry. I still love you and I was wondering if you still wanted to be my wife?"

Ginny had fresh tears in her eyes. "Draco. I love you, of course I still want to marry you."

And now they stood in that same stop. Now they were man and wife. Draco spontaneously picked Ginny up and kissed her, then threw her over his shoulder. "Enough pictures. You are dismissed." And with that Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy left for there honeymoon.

The End.


End file.
